huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Byron
Byron is a contestant from Survivor: Worlds Apart and Survivor: India. Survivor: Worlds Apart Byron originally competed on Survivor: Worlds Apart as apart of the blue Escameca tribe. They were extremely strong together, mainly due to the strong alpha males and females. This meant that Escameca did not have to go to tribal council for the first 11 days. During this time, no alliances were officially made or tested since they never lost. At the tribe dissolve, Byron remained on Escameca along with original members Tiarn, Callum and Erin. They won the first immunity challenge, but lost the second. As a reward for winning, Nagarote got to choose one person to kidnap and remove them from tribal council. They chose Erin, meaning that Byron had one less ally at tribal. Despite the numbers disadvantage, Byron was able to be in the majority and Tyler was voted out. The tribe then won the next immunity challenge. At the tribe switch, Byron remained on Escameca along with original members Erin and Callum and post-dissolve member Rick. At the only immunity challenge they had, the tribe won and did not have to go to tribal council. At this point, Byron made the merge and was put in a weak position. At the first vote, the Escameca trio of he, Erin and Callum voted for Derrick but Callum was voted out. Byron stayed in the minority for the next votes, but was able to play under the radar whilst Derrick, Erin and Rick were voted out. By the Final Six, Byron was seen by the majority as the next target. However, Gail, as the mastermind of her alliance, wanted to begin to target her own alliance. Byron followed Gail, fearing his position in the game and blindsided Austin. Byron was the next target of the majority, but he won the next immunity challenge. This resulted in the elimination of his only ally, Lucy. At the Final Four, Byron was once again targeted so the majority could make the Final Tribal Council. However, he won the final immunity challenge and guaranteed his spot in the finale. The women then turned on Mickey as they had no other choice. At the Final Tribal Council, the most of the jury were originally on his alliance. His play was more impressive than Miles' goat approach and Gail's ruthless strategic game as he was physically strong and strategic without being emotionless. In the end, Byron was given the title of Sole Survivor after earning five of eight jury votes from Callum, Erin, Lucy, Rick and Tiarn. Voting History Survivor: India In his second season, Byron then competed in Survivor: India along with the other former Sole Survivors. He was reunited with his original Worlds Apart winners, Alexys, Blue Jay and Derrick and was originally placed on the green Shiva tribe. At their first loss, Byron and the alliance of four sent home Montana. When they lost the second time, Byron's alliance voted for Jen, but they were then blindsided when Derrick was voted out by the rest of the tribe. At the tribe dissolve, Byron remained on Shiva along with original tribe member Jase. He was without an alliance and chose to stick with Hunter and Jon. He voted with them at the first loss, but Jon was voted out. At the second tribal, Byron, Aisha and Hunter voted for Harry and he was stuck yet again when Hunter was voted out. The tribe then won immunity challenges, with Byron understanding that the Australian Outback Winners formed an alliance and wanted to take each other to the end. He wanted to blindside Karleigh, but the plan failed and Harry was voted out. The Australian Outback women then approached Byron and at Shiva's next tribal, blindsided Jase. The tribes then merged, with Byron between the majority and minority alliance. The Australian Outback Winners Alliance did not approach Byron early on, with him voting in the minority. However, this resulted in the eliminations of Katie, Marina, Grayson and Nick, drying up his potential allies. The minority alliance at this point had the power and planned on tearing down the Australian Outback Winners. Under the direction of Byron, Winston became the next member of the jury. At the Final Eight, Byron was unsure of the alliance that he would want to work with. When he won immunity, he did not feel the need to vote with the majority. With little allies, the Australian alliance convinced Byron to join their trio. Together, they voted out Aisha and Mikey, followed shortly by Karleigh's blindside. At the Final Four, Byron was the next target. However, much like his first season, Byron won the final individual immunity challenge and Bianca was voted out. At the Final Tribal Council, the jury appreciated Byron's gameplay but thought it was too much like his first attempt. Others believed he was too wishy washy and was unable to control a solid alliance. In the end, Byron was given the joint title of Runner-Up, earning two of ten jury votes from Katie and Jenny. Voting History Trivia *Byron is currently the oldest male to win the game, winning at aged 30 years. **He is also the first man of colour to win the title of Sole Survivor. *Byron is one of three castaways to win and have no votes cast against them in the same season, following Britney from Survivor: Thailand II and Symon from Survivor: Argentina. **He is the only one with this feat who didn't compete in Survivor: Thailand II. *He is one of seven castaways that have been apart of multiple Final Threes include Domenic, Winston, Bianca, Ashleigh, Jack and Igor. *Byron was considered for Survivor: Argentina, but was ultimately cut. Had he competed in the season, he would have been originally placed on the blue Rawson tribe, comprised of castaways with African descent. *He is the highest ranking member of the Escameca (during Worlds Apart) and Shiva (during India) tribes. Category:Survivor: Worlds Apart Castaways Category:Survivor: India Castaways